What Happens on Fanfiction, Stays on Fanfiction
by silver-nightstorm
Summary: When our favorite characters discover fanfiction, things get... crazy... DISCONTINUED
1. Fanfiction

What happens when our favorite characters discover Fanfiction?

**What Happens on Fanfiction, Stays on Fanfiction: Eragon**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary:** When our favorite characters discover fanfiction, things get... crazy...

(this story goes hand-in-hand with my other stories "51 Ways To Annoy Murtagh" and "Empire" cause it includes my two origional characters, Mercury & Star)

**Chapter 1: Fanfiction**

"Murtagh!"

"Hn..."

"Murtagh!!"

"Hn..."

"MURTAGH! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Murtagh almost jumped out of his seat. "What! Can't you see I'm busy!"

Mercury glared at him, "Busy staring at a wall?" she pointed out.

Murtagh smirked, "Maybe I am! Who knows! It's possible!"

"Don't be a smartass!" retorted Mercury.

"I can't not be what I already am!"

"Oh you!" Mercury growled, lunging at Murtagh. "Say uncle!" she said, with her hand on Murtagh's neck.

And Eragon and Star chose just this moment to walk into the treehouse thingy. "Ummm..." said Star, "Are we interupting something?"

Mercury smiles unconfurtably, and steps away from Murtagh. She then dusts off her hands and says, "No, not at all... What's up?"

"Well..." said Eragon, "You know how you used magic to get us acess to the internet?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we found a site called fanfiction(dot)net..."

"It lets fans of stories and movies write their own stories and movies about their favorite stories and movies and..."

"No way!" shouted Murtagh.

"We're on it?" asked Mercury.

"Yeah!"

"And you won't _beleive_ what type of stories some people write!" said Star.

Eragon shuddered, "There's even some with Murtagh and I... in _love_..."

Mercury froze. "Are... you... cereal?"

Star threw her a look, "Cereal?"

"Ya know, like serious?" said Mercury. "You don't know... do you?" she said, noticing the funny look on Star's face.

"No, unlike _someone_ I'm not retarted!"

"Hey! Hurtful words... _HURT_!"

"No duh!"

"Guys!" said Murtagh.

"Stop fighting!" said Eragon.

"Anyway," said Murtagh, "I gotta see these stories... cause I'm _not_ gay!"

Mercury looked at him funny. "What's gay?"

* * *

well, here's a little taste of the begining of the insanity! Enjoy!


	2. iPods

What happens when our favorite characters discover Fanfiction?

**What Happens on Fanfiction, Stays on Fanfiction: Eragon**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary:**When our favorite characters discover fanfiction, things get... crazy...

(this story goes hand-in-hand with my other stories "51 Ways To Annoy Murtagh" and "Empire" cause it includes my two original characters, Mercury & Star)

**Chapter 2: iPods**

"What's. Gay?" asked Mercury, again. "Why aren't you guys telling me?"

"We don't want to corrupt your innocent mind!" said Star.

"If you don't tell me, I'll find out myself!"

"Fine... gay is... when a guy love another guy and..." began Star.

"Okay! Stop, I get it!" cried Mercury, "And Eragon and Murtagh are _definitely_ not gay... are you?"

"NO!" screamed the boys, at the same time.

"But they _are _psychic," added Star.

"Well, anyway, let's see this fanfiction!" said Mercury.

* * *

Staring at a computer screen, real or fake, for hours together, might do funny things to your brain. By the time Mercury clicked on a link that said, "The Box," the flashing lights on the computer were just about to give her a seisure. And the same went for everyone else, except for Murtagh, who already had a seisure when he read a particulary explicit story about him and Eragon. Eragon was currently sitting in a corner in the fetal position, rocking back and forth, saying, "Find my happy place, find my happy place..." over and over again. Both of the guys were scarred for life.

"Who's this by?" asked Star.

"Some Aiedail Icestar," replied Mercury, "She must be a big fan." (thank you to Aiedail Icestar for giving me permission to use her story, "the box," in this chapter)

She clicked on the link and started to read aloud, "The box was blue. The box had a strange word 'iPod' written on the back of it. There was also a picture of a bitten apple underneath the word. It was scaring Eragon and Star to death." She looked up, "Hey! This is about you and Eragon!"

"What I want to know is what's an iPod," asked Murtagh, who had miraculously recovered from his seisure.

"I... don't know," said Star, "Lets find out." Halfway through the chapter, they came to the conclusion that an 'iPod' was a magical device that played music.

Towards the ends, they were all having hysterical laughing fits, marveling at the stupid randomness of the story. "Poor Arya," gasped Eragon.

"I can't beleive I'm saying this," said Mercury, in between laughing fits, "But I feel sorry for Galbatorix." They all nodded in agreement.

"Next chapter!" the chorused.

* * *

Enjoy! This chapter is dedicated to Aiedail Icestar! :)


	3. The Hot Guy

What happens when our favorite characters discover Fanfiction?

**What Happens on Fanfiction, Stays on Fanfiction: Eragon**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary:**When our favorite characters discover fanfiction, things get... crazy...

(this story goes hand-in-hand with my other stories "51 Ways To Annoy Murtagh" and "Empire" cause it includes my two original characters, Mercury & Star)

**Chapter 3: The Hot Guy**

Mercury and Star were rolling on the floor laughing. Why? No one knew except for them. Murtagh stared at them, "Why... are they doing that??"

"Umm..." Eragon pondered, "Well, they read the next part of the story and..."

"That's it!" shouted Murtagh.

"What?"

"That's it!" repeated Murtagh, "We read the next part of the story and find out whats so funny!"

After a few seconds of reading... "Do you think this is it?" asked Eragon.

"I stared, shell shocked down the well my iPod had fallen into.

"Well, hell.

"'Lizzy, what's wrong?' Amber. Crap, crap, crap, crap… sufficient lie… sufficient lie…

"'Uh… nothing, sweet. Just checking out this cool, er, well here.' Brilliant. What a crafty lie Liz. You should get an award for best liar in history. At least I sounded normal, we were both calling each other by 'sweet and darling' as if we were fooling around as usual," read Murtagh, aloud. "Funny, but not rolling on floor and laughing your a-- off funny..."

Eragon sighed, "Keep reading..."

At this point, Mercury had regained her bearings enough to gasp, "End!" She then burst into hysterical giggles again.

The boys rushed through the chapter, Murtagh reading slightly faster... "Holy shit!" screamed Murtagh, and he started laughing too, "I can't believe..." His voice trailed off, he was laughing too hard.

Now, poor Eragon was the only clueless one. "What's going on?"

He finished reading and sighed, "You guys are laughing... because that 'Liz' girl called me 'the hot guy'?"

Mercury nodded, and burst into hysterical giggles again. Star was still laughing, and Murtagh seemed to be having another seizure. Eragon's eye twitched, "You know, I really _am_ hot!"

* * *

Hahaha... hope you liked it! :)


	4. Murtagh's Undeniable Hotness

What happens when our favorite characters discover Fanfiction?

**What Happens on Fanfiction, Stays on Fanfiction: Eragon**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary:**When our favorite characters discover fanfiction, things get... crazy...

(this story goes hand-in-hand with my other stories "51 Ways To Annoy Murtagh" and "Empire" cause it includes my two original characters, Mercury & Star)

**Chapter 4: Murtagh's Undeniable Hotness**

After everyone recovered from their seizures and Eragon finally stopped thinking he was hot, they sat down and proceded to read the next chapter. Mercury, who read the fasted, finished the chapter and sat back. "Star, I didn't know you were lesbian!"

"What?" asked Star, "I'm... not lesbian! What makes you think that?"

"Finish the chapter..."

A few moments later, "EVIL ALE!" shrieked Star, "It. Was. The. Ale!"

Mercury smirked, "Really?"

"YES!" shouted Star. Murtagh finished the chapter and started to laugh hysterically. Eragon, who was really slow, was still reading.

"Prove it!" smirked Mercury.

"Fine!" Star marched over to Eragon. "Eragon!" He spun around.

"Wha?" He was cut off by Star's lips pressing against his. Eragon wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Mercury just stared at them, and then started to laugh hysterically.

Murtagh sighed, "I feel left out..."

Mercury turned to Murtagh. "You're really weird, you know? I don't know why I like you!" Mercury realised what she said, "Uh... oh..."

"You like me?" asked Murtagh.

"Why do you sound shocked?"

Murtagh smirked, and ran a hand through his hair. "Well... it's true... what's not to like? I _am_ hot..."

Mercury sighed, "Prove it!"

"Uh..." Murtagh sighed, "Wait a sec." He ran out of the room, and returned with a thermometer. He put his hand on it, and the red stuff in it shot to the top. "See?"

Mercury smirked, "Watch this!" She pointed her hand at the thermometer, and it exploded.

"Hey!" shouted Murtagh, "That was a pro-to type!"

"Sorry..." said Mercury, sheepishly. She smirked again, "But I'm hotter than you!"

"No you're not!" whined Murtagh.

Mercury started to skip around the room singing, "I'm hotter than Muuuuuuuurrrrrrtyyyyy! I'm hotter than Muuuuuuuurrrrrrtyyyyy!"

Star and Eragon broke appart. "What's up with her?" asked Eragon, pointing to Mercury.

Star smiled, "I think she got ultimate gloating rights... Just don't tell Murtagh she used magic to make the thermometer explode."

"Wait... didn't Murtagh use magic too?"

"Surprisingly... no!"

"OHHH!" cried Eragon, "Let me try!" Star magic-ed him a new thermometer. He placed his hand on it... the temperature dropped to zero. It then started to leak out of the bottom of the thermometer. "I... I'm not hot..."

Star started to laugh, "But you're pretty cool!"

* * *

I'm strangely hyper today... but also jet-laggish. I just got back from a vacation to India, and we took a flight from Bangalore (in India) to London (which is in England... duh) and then back to the states. We got here at 10:50 at night, so I'm super tired... even though I slept alot. But I'm also strangely hyper... Yes... I know... I'm weird!


	5. The Fangirl Summoning Spell

What happens when our favorite characters discover Fanfiction?

**What Happens on Fanfiction, Stays on Fanfiction: Eragon**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary:**When our favorite characters discover fanfiction, things get... crazy...

(this story goes hand-in-hand with my other stories "51 Ways To Annoy Murtagh" and "Empire" cause it includes my two original characters, Mercury & Star)

**Chapter 5: The Fangirl Summoning Spell**

Murtagh, Mercury, Star, and Eragon continued to read the next chapter. Halfway through, Star started laughing.

"Hey, Mercury! I think we found an act-alike of you!"

"What makes you think that?"

"This girl, Silver, glomped Murtagh and called him sexy... then she asked what color his boxers were, like you did, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" cried Mercury, "51 Ways to Annoy Murtagh!"

"That was halarious!" sniggered Star.

"No, that wasn't fun!" whispered Murtagh, "Not fun at all..."

"Come to think of it," Mercury smiled, "You never did tell me what color your boxers were!"

"Why would I tell you that?" asked Murtagh, "That's private!"

"Not anymore!" sniggered Star. She pointed her finger at Murtagh's pants, which fell down to reveal blue boxers with pink bunnies on them.

Mercury started to crack up, "P-Pink... B-B-Bunnies??"

Eragon pointed at Murtagh and laughed hysterically, until Star made his pants fall down too. His boxers were just plain black.

"See?" said Mercury, "Eragon's normal!"

"He doesn't have pink bunnies on boxers!" smirked Star.

Murtagh just growled as Eragon pulled up his pants again. As Murtagh went to pull his pants up again, magic stopped him.

Star laughed, "Side effect!" Murtagh just glared at her.

Mercury sighed, "As amusing as this is... this whole scene is lacking something..."

"Yeah," Star muttered, "I don't get it... what can it be..."

"Well, who are the last people that Murtagh wants to see his boxers?" pondered Mercury.

Star's mouth dropped, "Fangirls!"

"That... could work!"

"And... I know the perfect one! Silver!"

"Should we call Elizebeth too?" asked Mercury, "I think she'd be really good at making Murtagh's life miserable!"

"Good idea!" smirked Star, "She seems perfect!"

"I'll do the spell!"

Mercury stepped to the middle of the room, and started to mutter words in the ancient language. Something roughly translated to, "Call for us, those named Silver and Elizebeth, from the world of The Box, on !"

The air crackled, and lightning shot through the sky. Two blobs of electricity, one ice blue and one dark purple condensed in the room.

Out of the ice blue blob emerged a girl who was fourteen years old, with pin straight dirty blonde hair. She had blue eyes that were serious, but had a hint of mischivousness behind them. She wore strange clothes. A skirt made of some blue material, that was pretty short, and a shirt that said a queer word on it. "Hollister." Maybe it was some long lost word of the ancient language. She also wore some strange sandals that were attached with a string of... something sparkly... it was weird.

Out of the dark purple blob came a girl who looked almost fourteen years old, with curly black hair. She was grinning, and had dark brown, almost black, eyes that were silently laughing at the world. She, also wore queer clothes. She wore tight pants made out of the same material as the first girl's skirt. She also wore a baggy thick shirt, with a hood and giant pockets. It looked kinda like a jacket.

They both froze. "What."

"The."

"Hell?" finished the dark haired girl.

* * *

Enjoy!


	6. Christmas Spirit

What happens when our favorite characters discover Fanfiction?

**What Happens on Fanfiction, Stays on Fanfiction: Eragon**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary:**When our favorite characters discover fanfiction, things get... crazy...

(this story goes hand-in-hand with my other stories "51 Ways To Annoy Murtagh" and "Empire" cause it includes my two original characters, Mercury & Star)

**Chapter 6: Christmas Spirit**

"What the hell?" said Elizabeth.

"How did we get here?" growled Silver, "I was just opening my Christmas Presents!"

Star frowned, "What's a Christmas?"

Elizabeth and Silver looked at each other.

"Lizzie?"

"Silver?"

"Omigod!" they both screamed, hugging.

"You know each other?" said Eragon, recovering from his shock.

"Duh! We're like, BFF's... but Lizzie had to go and move to London..." sighed Silver.

"Silver... are we in Eragon?" asked Lizzie.

Silver wacked her head, "This is the weirdest dream ever!"

"You guys still didn't explain what Christmas is!" shouted Mercury.

"Christmas is... (enter lecture here)" said Silver and Lizzie.

"Oh..." said Murtagh.

"Hey!" shouted Silver, "I know the perfect Christmas fanfiction! It's 'The Twelve Days of Eragon' by _nuts for Star Wars_!" (thank you _nuts for Star Wars_ for letting me use your story!)

"I dare Murtagh to sing this!" shouted Lizzie.

"Okay..." Murtagh sighed, taking a deep breath, "On the first day of Eragon, somebody gave to me... one dysfunctional family!

"On the second day of Eragon, somebody gave to me... two crazy kings and one dysfunctional family!

"On the third day of Eragon, somebody gave to me... three odd languages, two crazy kings, and one dysfunctional family!

"On the fourth day of Eragon, somebody gave to me... four werecats, three odd languages, two crazy kings, and one dysfunctional family!

"On the fifth day of Eragon, somebody gave to me... five racist ellllllllves! four werecats, three odd languages, two crazy kings, and one dysfunctional family!

"On the sixth day of Eragon, somebody gave to me... six coward dwarves, five racist ellllllllves! four werecats, three odd languages, two crazy kings, and one dysfunctional family!

"On the seventh day of Eragon, somebody gave to me... seven guys with hammers, six coward dwarves, five racist ellllllllves! four werecats, three odd languages, two crazy kings, and one dysfunctional family!

"On the eighth day of Eragon, somebody gave to me... eight fortune tellers, seven guys with hammers, six coward dwarves, five racist ellllllllves! four werecats, three odd languages, two crazy kings, and one dysfunctional family!

"On the ninth day of Eragon, somebody gave to me... nine pathetic Shades, eight fortune tellers, seven guys with hammers, six coward dwarves, five racist ellllllllves! four werecats, three odd languages, two crazy kings, and one dysfunctional family!

"On the tenth day of Eragon, somebody gave to me... ten rip-offs, nine pathetic Shades, eight fortune tellers, seven guys with hammers, six coward dwarves, five racist ellllllllves! four werecats, three odd languages, two crazy kings, and one dysfunctional family!

"On the eleventh day of Eragon, somebody gave to me... eleven tents exploding, ten rip-offs, nine pathetic Shades, eight fortune tellers, seven guys with hammers, six coward dwarves, five racist ellllllllves! four werecats, three odd languages, two crazy kings, and one dysfunctional family!

"On the twelfth day of Eragon, somebody gave to me (deep breath everybody!)... twelve Mary Sues, eleven tents exploding, ten rip-offs, nine pathetic Shades, eight fortune tellers, seven guys with hammers, six coward dwarves, five racist ellllllllves! four werecats, three odd languages, two crazy kings, and one dysfunctional familyyyyyyyyyyy!"

Murtagh gasped, and then grabbed his throat.

"Hmm..." pondered Silver, "I don't think those gagging noises are... natural..."

Everyone laughed, and Lizzie shouted, "That was amazing! There should be one of those for every book!"

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy!


End file.
